Quotes
by CrescentSnowPack
Summary: Each chapter is based off of a quote from a movie/ TV show and I may do songs if requested. Each chapter is a one shot. Wanda x Steve, Vision x Wanda, Peggy x Steve and other shippings you want.
1. Our Love is Like the Wind

Our Love is Like the Wind

Steve's POV

It's been a month since Tony and I had out fight. It's been a month since the Avengers, were disassembled. But worst of all, it's been a month since Peggy died.

I loved Peggy, she was my girl. I'd fight for her over and over again if meant for her to be safe. When I woke up from the ice, I thought I lost everybody, but I found her, only to lose her a few years later.

Peggy wasn't in best shape since I did wake up, but she was there, knowing she was there was the comfort I needed to help me get through me being awake. To help me get through the pain and sorrow of losing everyone I once knew.

I believe that everyone has a soul-mate, I believe mine to be Peggy. The guy that wanted a life with someone, who wanted children, wanted it with her. That guy died in the ice 70 years ago.

I'm looking up at the sunny sky, knowing that Peggy is looking down at me, smiling at me, being proud of me. I know she's happy now, and for the first time in a long while, I'm happy too.

Because our love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it. And I feel her love for me, it's strong, my love her is just as strong. I love Peggy, I don't think I'll ever stop.

 _The End_

 _The quote used in this story was from 'A Walk to Remember', "Our love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel". Reviews are appreciated, thank you._


	2. Years, Lovers and Glasses of Wine

Wanda's POV

Everyone is out of the compound tonight, except for Steve and I, we thought we'd have take out with a glass of wine watching movies. Steve always makes me happy no matter what.

It's been a year since the rivalry between Steve and Tony, but that's old news, we battled against, and won, Thanos. So tonight everyone is out partying, Steve is in hide away as he was hurt in the battle and I'm not much for partying, not a big fan.

I was flicking through films we had, to watch, when I came across this one movie, with all the battling and training, I still haven't seen any movies. 'The Notebook'? I'll have to see what Steve says.

Speak of the devil, he walks in with a glass of red wine and hamper with food in. I was confused.

"I thought we were having take out, Steve?" I asked while I took a glass off of him. He still looks really different with his beard, more handsome, but I can't think that, he's my team mate.

"We were, but I only want what's best for team Cap. You've been there for me Wanda, so I'm going to make tonight fun and special." He says whilst setting up things on the floor, he's prepared a proper picnic.

A little while later...

We decided not to watch 'The Notebook' because Steve said it was very upsetting at the end and that we needed a comedy.

We're both sat on the floor when Steve says, "you know, they have a saying in Italy. Anni, amori, e bicchieri di vino, no che contanto mai." With living in Sokovia, not far from Italy, some of the words sounded familiar. So I tried my best to translate.

"Years, lovers, wine... cups?" I say, hoping I got some of the words right.

Steve smiles at me and tells me what it means. "Years, lovers, and glasses of wine. These are the things that should never be counted." He says looking smug. I smile at him letting my hair fall down my face a bit.

The piece of hair that falls down, Steve puts it back behind my ear. Only now I realise how close I am to him. I feel my breath hitch as I inch closer to him.

We then connect our lips and I felt sparks fly. My hand finds its way to through his hair and his mine. The kiss is intense but I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Wow, that was um..." I say, I lost my words for how dazed I am, why does he make me feel like this?

"Amazing" he says, finishing my sentence and looking into my eyes deeply, for once, since I got these powers, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and that challenged me.

 _The End_ _The quote from this chapter, was used in 'The Age of Adaline'. Reviews are accepted and that, thanks for reading. Sorry these are short, also, I take recommendations for what quote I should do next, if you do, leave the movie title with it._


	3. She's Not in Your Head?

Steve's POV

Wanda. Everything about Wanda, is just perfection to me. But right now, she doesn't think so, she accidentally killed people. She accidentally hurt someone's life. Wanda wouldn't want to do that, not on purpose.

I turn my TV off and hear that Wanda still has hers on. I get up because I can't stand to see her like this. I can't stand to see her in pain over something she didn't mean to do.

I walk over to her room and turn her to TV off.

"It's my fault." She let's out, I can't let her believe it was her fault, if anyone's, it's mine.

"It's not true." I say, I have to convince her it's not her fault.

"Turn the TV back on, they're being specific." She says, why would she believe that it's her fault? She saved more people if anything, if that bomb would have gone off on ground floor, that could have wiped out everyone on the ground. She saved more people.

"I should have caught that bomb long before you had to deal with it. Rumlow said Bucky and all of a sudden I was a 16 year old kid again in Brooklyn." I sat down on the bed next to her, realising this is the first time I've ever been in her room, on her bed. "People died. That's on me." I say, I can't let her take the blame for it.

"It's on both of us." She says, I have to accept that she's not going to back down from the blame.

"Do you remember when you first entered the Avengers Tower in New York? When Vision was about to be born?" I ask, I have to tell her how I feel about her, I can't let her go without not knowing how I feel, this is as good time as any.

"Yeah I do remember, me and Pietro managed to piss everyone off. Not our brightest moments." She says letting out a smile, thinking of memories with Pietro makes her happy, yet sad.

"You know when Bruce was really angry? He said to me, 'are you sure she's not in your head?'." I let out, her face is confused of what I'm telling her. I know she's confused, because this is coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah I remember, it made me realise how angry everyone was." She says looking down at her hands.

I put a finger under her chin and make her look at me. "The truth is, you are in my head. You've been in my head since the first day we met. Your laugh, your smile. You are constantly in my head. In the best way possible."

I lean to kiss her and our lips meet half way, she kisses me back. I was shocked at first, I thought she has a thing with Vision.

I lay her down on the bed and kiss her passionately, everything I've been holding back for the past year, is finally coming out.

Of course something had to ruin it. Vision phases through the wall, looking shocked at first but it turns to anger a little. "Vizh, we talked about this." Wanda says to him, he stands in the door way.

"Sorry I thought... the door was open. Mr Stark would like to talk to you, he's also brought a guest."

A guest, who could that be? "Do you know who it is?"

"The secretary of state." Vision leaves a bit angry and Wanda turns to me and bites her lip.

"Sorry about him. He has this thing for me, but I couldn't return the feelings." She says as she blushes, why is she blushing?

I smirk at her and she smiles. "Why couldn't you return the feelings?" I ask feeling smug.

Wanda gets closer to me and kisses me. "You're why." She whispers as she kisses me again. For the first time in a year, I see her smile a genuine smile.

 _The End_ _This is the scene from CA:CW, the quote used in this was from Avegers: Age of Ultron. You can give me reviews, can give me pairings you'd like to see and you can give me quotes I can do._


	4. You Are the Love of My Life

Tony's POV

So I'm going to tell them. I'm going to tell the Avengers that I accidentally knocked someone up. I mean, after Pepper, I kind of went into a depression, which made me go back in my own playboy and drinking ways.

I walk into the Avengers Facility where everyone was sitting, laughing and drinking. God I could use a drink right now.

"Hey guys. I have something I need to tell you. I mean, I'm gonna get an ear load off Cap for this. You know when Pepper broke up with me, I went into that depression where I just went with a load of girls." I say and Natasha butts in.

"Yeah those poor women. And yet you tell me and Banner off, shame on you Tony." She says with that smirk she has when she's having 'banter'. But right now, I'm not so good with it. "Yo Tony what's up, you normally clap back at me with another remark." I sigh and tell them.

"One of the unfortunate girls is pregnant." I say and that got a few weird looks, one look in particular, Clint's. "You look like you wanna say something Clint, so say it." I say rather arrogantly.

"Well look at you! You're an alcoholic, a womaniser, playboy. Are you really fit for raising a baby? You act like one yourself. Coming from a guy who has a family, it sure is hell difficult to raise one." He shouts, rage explodes inside of me.

"You really have no faith in me Barton! You have no faith in anything! If I say I can be a father, I can be a father. Because I'm determined not to mess up another person's life before its even born! Yeah I may be a bad person, but I'm going to be a darn good dad." I shout back at him. The room goes silent.

"If you really want to do this Tony, I'm going to fully support you." I hear cap say to my right. I look down at him and he gives me reassuring smile.

"Thanks cap. This has also given me some perspective on life. I've decided that I'm going to do this alone and right. I can't just be with one person, I have no love of my life, Pepper made that very clear to me." I say before walking put and sighing, is this really happening?

8 Months Later...

"Hello is this Tony Stark?" I hear the voice on the phone say.

"It is indeed, who is this?" I ask and o hear a scream in the background, is this a terrorist call?

"Your girlfriend is in labour and she would like you to be here." What? Now? Am I ready? Girlfriend?

I call Happy and tell him to get the car ready, before leaving the penthouse, I sigh and let out a nervous chuckle. I'm going to be a dad.

I finally get the courage to leave and get in the car. On the way to hospital Happy looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"What you smiling at?" I ask not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm going to be an uncle." I then let out a belly laugh then Happy giving me a dirty look. Probably because I laughed at his statement.

"You can be the fun uncle. The only person I'm going to allow near the child. I don't even know of it's a girl or a boy." Nerves take over me. What if I'm not good enough?

We pull up at the hospital and Happy takes me in a secret way so I don't get pestered by people. Walking through the halls makes this experience very real to me. I don't know what to do think.

"Mr Stark. I'm happy to inform you that the baby is well and healthy and I'm sure she wants to meet her dad." She? It's a girl? I have a little girl?

I walk over to where the nurse was directing, I see this tiny little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse picks her up and she hands her to me.

I look down at the baby girl in front of me and let out a tear, her blue eyes looking at me. This tiny girl, she is what my life has been building up to. How is possible to meet someone and fall in love instantly.

"You are the love of my life." I say to the girl in my arms. She is perfection. She is everything. She is perfection. She is Chase.

 _The End_ _The quote used in this is from 'How I Met Your Mother'. I got the story idea from HIMYM also. Thanks for reading, criticisms are accepted and appreciated. Quotes from your favourite movie/show/song._


	5. Red Cup, Hands Up, Long Brown Hair

Steve's POV

Tony's arranged a party for everyone after we defeated Ultron. I'm meant to leave and carry on looking for Bucky, no one knows about me looking for him, except Sam and he's helping.

I decided to stay for the party, because it's Wanda's first party and she's fitting in well, really well. There's just something about her that makes her just so attracting. Maybe it's her looks, maybe it's her charisma and character, but she's just so alluring.

2 Hours Later...

I'm talking to Natasha about her Banner, she says that she wished she had him there with her. But as she was talking there was Wanda in the distance on the dance floor, red cup in her right hand, her hands waving above her head and her brown hair just going everywhere in the hottest way possible.

Natasha notices I'm not looking at her and looks behind her to see what I'm looking at. She then turns to me and smirks.

"Look at you Rogers, got a girl crush have we? Nice to know that you are pining after Tony." She says with a little laugh at the end of the joke.

I let out a laugh myself. "I don't know Nat. There's just something about Wanda that makes me connected to her." I say, I mean it's true, she is so like me. I then turn to Nat who is still smirking.

"You remember the week S.H.I.E.L.D. fell? The part where you stole that car?" I look at confused but nod anyway. "Well you said you can't find anyone with shared experiences. Wanda is you. She was from a country at war, she then came to here, far from Sokovia. She also got experimented on to protected her country by a German scientist. I don't know if I'm telling your story or hers, you're the same Rogers. Now go for it before someone else sweeps her up." I smile down at Nat and give her hug.

"Thanks Nat. You're a great friend you know that." I then release the hug and feel very nervous. "Not going to lie, I've never actually asked a girl out before." I say as my palms get sweaty.

That causes Nat to erupt with laughter. "You've never asked a girl out Rogers? You're in more bad shape than a thought you were." That causes me to leave Nat and walk over to Wanda, I then look over back at Nat just before reach her and she gives me two thumbs up. I sigh, well this is it.

"Hey Wanda." I say behind her and she turns around and I smile at her, she smiles back.

She's wearing a red dress, a skin tight one that makes my breath hitch and my heart stop. She's so perfect.

"Hey Steve." She says in her Sokovian accent, that accent is just perfect and makes me wish she wasn't perfect. She makes me so nervous. "You know, I've never been to a party. This is so fun! And these drinks, they make me so happy." She says looking inside of the red cup. "Oh shoot, it's empty." Her bottom lip then sticks out. Why is she so goddam adorable?

"Why don't you come with me to get another?" She looks at me with a smirk and nods, why is she smirking? I put my hand on the lower of her back and guide her to where the drinks are. I get a bear and Wanda gets water, she decided she had too much on the dance floor.

"Steve I know why you came and talked to me." She says blandly and I look at her and my face foes beat red.

I start to stutter on my words. "What? I mean... I was going to like... how?" I manage to ask. I'm so confused of how she knew.

"Some times, if a person's thoughts are loud enough, I can hear them. And yours are the loudest in the room. For some reason, why I drink this beverage, everything gets distorted and I can minds louder and clearer. But yours, is clear as day. And I've been waiting for you all night." She says before kissing me lightly. Man, if only she knew how amazing this is to me. I deepen the kiss by putting one hand on her back and the other on her neck.

After about 10 seconds all of sudden there was cheering. We pull apart and Tony is stood there with everyone cheering. Oh god! Wanda tries to hide behind me.

"Finally. You manned up and opened up to your feelings instead of moping about it. I literally see you drool whenever Wanda is walking past you. I even see you check her out, Cap." I then sigh and look at Wanda, she was laughing quietly to herself. At least she's happy.

"Tony will just piss off and leave us to it." I joke, that makes Wanda have a belly.

"Guys, Cap said a bad language word." I hear Rhody say somewhere, but they all disperse everywhere.

"Wanda, read my mind." I say and she looks confused. She vowed to never do it again after the events of Ultron unless it was helpful.

"But, I don't want to do that anymore Cap." She says with a concerned look on her face. I take her left hand and place it my heart.

"Wanda, I'm asking you to do this. I don't want you to give me bad visions or anything. I just want you to see what I'm thinking." She smiles and then places her free hand on the side of my face. Her eyes light up red, which proves she's looking into my mind.

I can physically feel she's in there, I can't explain the sensation. Here go back to her normal green colour and her face goes bright red.

"We need to get out if here now." She says taking both of my hands and walking backwards and biting her lip. I couldn't disagree with that.

 _The End_

 _This was based off of the song 'Red Cup, Hands Up, Long Brown Hair' by Boys Like Girls. Reviews are wanted and appreciated, thanks for reading._


	6. After All This Time?

Vision' POV

During the battle in Infinty War...

Thanos just took my mind stone in my head, I'm dying, but I try not to act like it around Wanda, I don't want her to think another person in her life is leaving her.

"Hey Vizh, you are not going to die on me okay?" She says looking into my eyes whilst crying. I hate to see her like this.

"I love you, Wanda. I don't care if I'm synthetic, I care for you. I'm sorry that things couldn't have been different. But I do love you Wanda." I say as I put my hand on her face. She strokes my hand with her own.

"I love you too, Vizh. I don't care if you're synthetic, you are an amazing being. You are not going to die on me okay." I can't stand to see her cry, I can't stand to see her in this state.

"You need to go before you die too." I say as I try to convince her to leave, we can't have another Avenger catastrophe.

"I'm not leaving Vizh, not without you. I almost died when my brother died, but you saved me, you saved me after that as well. You've saved me too many times to count. So I'm going to die with you, whether you like it or not." Even though I'm synthetic, I begin to cry. Her ending can't be like this, she may have been born in a war, but she sure as hell isn't going to die in one.

"Wanda, I love you, I don't want you to die with me, I want you to die a happy peaceful life, with someone human." As I said it, the words were like knives in my heart, I don't want to think about her with someone else.

"Vizh, look around you, is this peaceful? And as far as for me finding someone human, that chance is down the drain because I fell in love with you. I'm not going to move from this spot!" In that moment I kiss her, she kiss me back. She places her hand on the back of my head and I place mine in her hair.

I break away because for the first time I feel pain, emotional and physical. I can't let Wanda die for me, with me. I cry out in pain.

"Vizh!" Wanda shouts and for the first time, I'm scared. I'm scared of dying.

"Wanda, I have to tell you something. From the moment I met you, I have been in love with you. I knew you were the one. When I saw Thor's cape and got jealous, I was only trying to impress you. You are magnificent. I've loves you for three years now, Wanda." I couldn't keep it in, knowing it was killing me inside.

"After all this time?" She asks, she already knows the answer as I can feel her scanning my mind.

"Always." I reply before I can feel myself slip into unconsciousness. But before I go, I could feel Wanda's arms wrap around me and lay down with me. She really won't leave me.

1 Month Later...

I open my eyes find myself back in the cradle, they brought me back to life? I get back up and barge through the doors.

"Where's Wanda?" I demand Tony and he looks puzzled and upset a little.

"Wanda? She's um... she..." No, no, no, no, no. She can't be! I place both of my hands on my face and begin to cry. Until I feel to pair of hands around waist. "Wanda?" I whisper.

I turn around and Wanda is standing behind me hugging me. I lift her up in the air and spin her around. I then put her back down on the ground.

As soon as her feet touch the floor, I kiss her and she kisses me back.

"You're alive?" I ask and she smiles at me, biting her bottom lip.

"So are you." She replies and makes me so happy, I then hug her tightly, never letting her go again. She's too important. She's too valuable. She's too precious. She's my Wanda, always has been, always will be.

 _The End_ _This was requested by someone on a guest account. The quote was from 'Harry Potter'. Reviews are appreciated and so are requests. Thank you for reading!_


	7. Broken as a Bottle of Wine

Wanda's POV

Vision's gone. Pietro is gone. My parent's, gone. Is it possible for me to care about someone and not have them ripped away from my life? I love Vision with everything I have, he was there for me, he cared for me. I couldn't live without him. Who's going to stop me from dying now?

I make my way to the very top of Avengers Tower. I stand right on the edge, looking down. If I do this, no one will miss me. The person who stopped me from dying last time was Vision, but, he's not here now.

I let myself cry, I killed a lot of people in Lagos, it was my fault Sokovia was controlled by Ultron. I've done a lot of bad things in my life, why should I live when I've taken so many lives?

I take a deep breath in and feel the breeze around me, I'm taking in the surroundings before I go. I want my last moments to be peaceful. I let one more tear out before I wiped them away.

I took my final breath in and let myself fall. The wind flowed through my hair and my clothes, the sensation was the best. It was the nicest feeling in the world. I mean, you can only go skydiving once without a parachute right?

Thinking this was my final moment, I hit something metal and I open my eyes to find one of Tony's suits caught me. He sets me down where the helicopters come in.

"Maximoff, that was completely unsafe." I scoff in his face and laugh.

"Why would you catch me, it's not like you even care, if you did you wouldn't just send a suit out to catch me-" as I was talking, Tony came out of the suit.

"Don't care? Maximoff, I care about you more than you know! You think that no one cares about you? Is that what you think? Wanda, you are on a team full of people that care about you! Not only that, they will help you through your troubles like this! I'll help you through your troubles, I mean I do have some of my own." Tony's words were actually reassuring, it made me think, 'why is he being so kind to me'?

"Tony, I don't get why you're being so kind to me." I say, I want him to answer the question that's plaguing my mind.

"Because you aren't the only person in the world who cares about Vision. He was my best friend. And as a best friend, I need to take care of you, the person he cared most about. If something happened to you on my watch, he would not let me live it down. He would lecture me and preach at me. You're not the only one who loved him. I did too, Wanda. He was good person, a good Avenger and darn good friend." For some reason, I hug Tony tightly and begin to cry on him.

"I miss him so much." I cry, "he was my everything, my friend, my soul-mate". Tony is really good friend, I could feel his hand rub up and down my back for comfort.

He pulls away from me and wipes my eyes. "I think someone needs a drink." He simply says, then goes inside and brings out some whisky and two glasses. We sit on the edge of the building and drink to our hearts content, talking about good memories with Vision and how we will get through his death.

"I'm as broken as a bottle of wine, Tony. What's wrong with me?" I ask and Tony puts his arm around my shoulder and laughs.

"Nothings wrong with you, Wanda. You're human." He says in a calm sweet voice. I then put my head on Tony's shoulder and he holds me, all I needed was a friend, and he was being one.

For the first time ever, I actually like Tony, he wasn't being big headed, he wasn't being sarcastic, he was being the real Tony Stark, the one barely anyone has seen. It was truly remarkable. Ever since then, me and Tony have been good friends, scratch that, best friends.

 _The End_ _The quote used in this chapter was from One Republic's 'Rich Love' my friend Sam gave me this one as I wasn't sure what to do next. So this is a shoutout to her! Reviews and requests are welcome, please correct me if I've done anything wrong, thanks for reading!_


	8. Malibu

I was walking along the beach shore, hand-in-hand with Vision, ever since cap broke me out of the Raft, I've lived life to the fullest, with Vision. Little does anyone know, Vision helped us to break out, for me, he doesn't really talk about it much, but I don't pressure him. I focus on the sun beaming down on us, I have flip flops in my left hand, the side that's facing the ocean, Vision is human form at the moment, I'm not a big fan of it but it's the only way we can be together in public.

Walking down the beach, the ocean coming over the top of my feet, I've never felt so happy in my life, I'm with my love, in a place I never knew I'd visit, with a stunning view. I and Vision just walk and talk about anything and everything, reliving old memories, it's just me and him, I lost contact of everyone I had ever known, and it's left me with Vision, I couldn't be happier.

As me and Vis tire of walking, he stop and sit down on a blanket that was being carried in a hamper that Vision was carrying. The blanket was checkered red and white and the hamper was put down in the center of it. Vision had a meal prepared, I had no idea what was in this hamper, it could be an uncooked chicken for all I knew. I sat down on the blanket next to Vis and I was about to open the hamper but he gave me a glare and smiled and took my hand away gently.

"When can I see what you've done for us, Vis?" I say with a smirk, knowing he can't resist my smile and he smiles back at me.

"You'll find out soon enough, Wanda. Just give us chance to settle down." He laughed, before traveling with him, he rarely laughed, he was always put in the spot light for doing something for the team, but since he has been free, he has enjoyed every moment of it, and I've enjoyed every moment with him.

As we had the plates, knives, folks and spoons out, he then took out what food was inside this hamper. I then was shocked with what he pulled it, a good shocked. I had a smile going from one ear to the other, I'd never known someone to put so much thought into something.

"Paprika. I'm proud of you Vis, is this actually paprikash or is it like the sweet attempt like in the Avengers Facilities?" I ask with a mischievious grin, but he had a serious tone on his face.

"To make this dish, I invited a chef to help me make it, it cost me, but I don't care, you are worth every penny, Wanda." He says, he then kisses me lightly, I return the kiss. He pulls away after what felt forever but was probably 5 seconds.

"I love you, Vision, synthetic or not, you're the most human person I've met and I love you." I say as he smiled widely, his smile reaching his eyes, each time he smiles he has less of an synthetic structure and more human.

"I love you too, Wanda. I wanted to do this later, but I just can't wait, you're too important." He says with a smile and a bit nervously, Vision is never nervous. I was confused by his sudden change in emotion, he was excited yet nervous, what had he be worried about? He reached for the back pocket of his shorts and pulled a red box out. "Wanda Maximoff, will you do the honors of marrying me?" He asked with such tension in his face, thinking I may so no. How could I? He's perfect, perfect to me.

"Of course I will Vis, I love you, I love you so much." Before I knew it tears were coming down my face and the ring was on my finger, it was a perfect fit, he's my Vision. As I stopped crying and everything had calmed down, we ate the food and we were so stuffed we lay back and I lay down with my head on his chest. "Vis, before I knew you, before I knew anyone but my brother, I never came to the beach or even stood by an ocean. I didn't even sit under the sun with my feet in the sand or touching the sand for that matter, but now you've brought me here and I'm so happy you did, because now I'm as free as a bird catching in the wind. You made me feel free and I will be eternally happy for you. I love you, I always will do." I say as I nuzzle further into him, if it was possible. I don't think I could ever be without him, he is my everything.

"I love you too, my Wanda."

 _The End_

 _The quote was from Miley Cyrus' 'Malibu', sorry I had a bit of a haitus, I ran out of inspiration and then Infinity War trailers and TV spots happened and now I'm back, I love Vision and Wanda together, they're end game. Leave a comment or review, and you can leave theories of what is going to happen in IW, I'd love to read some more theories, I love my theories._


	9. Galway Girl

Black Widow's POV

After the events of what happened between Tony and Steve, everyone separated and went their different ways, Vision and Wanda went off together and nobody had heard from them until Vision sent us a message saying they were getting married. I was pretty shocked when I saw them and their engagement photo, looked like they were on the beach somewhere. It got me thinking, now I'm on the run, again, should I be looking for something like that, what they have? I don't know if it's for me, but it's the best we could try.

Right now, I'm in Wakanda, Steve wanted me there because he was waking up Bucky, because they did some Hydra digging and found out how to get him back to Bucky. I'm here for moral support, and to make sure that Bucky doesn'y go mental and start attacking people, especially Shuri, she's young and one of the funniest people I have met.

Bucky had come out of his cryofreeze and they were able to reverse the effects of what Hydra did to him. Bucky, he was like a whole knew person to what I knew, he was kind, sweet and generous, I see why Steve fought for him. I'd only known him for a few hours and it felt like I've known him for years.

Bucky invited me and Steve for drinks later on that night, I politely accepted and so did Steve, he was excited to be in the world again and Steve was just really happy to get his friend back to normal and not a murderous monster.

Later that night...

I wore a leather jacket, with a black tank top on underneath and black skinny jeans, nothing too dressy for a pub. I found where Bucky and Steve were. they were telling me all sorts of stories from the 30's and 40's, it was great, I never knew these things about Steve before, he was getting more open with his life now that Bucky is back in his life. I laughed at most things they were talking about. One story caught my attention, Bucky's first girlfriend. Steve began the story.

"Right, so Bucky, or back then was James, he was not good with women the first time he wanted a girlfriend, he was a womanizer afterwards. Anyways, he went up to this girl, he completely flaked and didn't know what to say, the first words that he said to her were 'you have nice body'. The women went completely made at him, not because of his remark but because of where he was looking when he said that. But not only did she flip, she slapped him. She full on whacked him. That's when he started to become the smooth talker he is today, he next words were chosen very carefully. I remember this perfectly, 'I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I just wanted to tell you that when I saw you from across the way I thought you were beautiful, not because of your parts because of you. I heard you talking and it was like music to my ears, when I walked closer I then heard your laugh for the first time, and that sent a shock to my heart, you made my heart stop and I didn't know how to start it again, until I looked into your eyes when I approached. You then struck me and I couldn't spit out my words, you my lady, are in fact perfect.' And he was seeing that girl for two years, his best relationship, until she broke his heart." When Steve was speaking, I could see the face Bucky was making, he was upset, it broke my heart that she broke his heart, I had to know why.

"How did she break your heart?" I ask, intrigued in this story, did she die? Did she move? I couldn't figure out what it was.

"She cheated on me... with my best friend at the time. Steve and I were just mates, I didn't really pay attention to him as much because he was scrawny and I didn't really know him. But my best friend, he was more like me when I was Winter Solider, cold and cruel and I thought that was cool." Bucky then took a shot, to drown the pain. "He then screwed her, repeatedly, I never knew until I actually caught them together, they'd been doing it for two months, anyways, she got knocked up because of him. Steve was there for me and that's when I changed, I saw how generous and kind he was, that's when I realised that he was what was cool, I was an idiot. I'm thankful every moment for him, he is what made me change, I'll never forget that." Steve and I bother raised our glasses and told made a toast to Bucky, I never knew that he was a romantic, the more you know.

"Well, I'm going to have to go to the bathroom." Steve said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Bucky looked at me and then looked at the dart board.

"Want to have a game?" He asked and smile and turned him down. "You afraid to get beaten by a guy with one arm?" That's when he challenged me, I then couldn't refuse a challenge.

"You are going to regret you said that." I say and began to laugh, we picked up the two sets of darts, I let him go first. He hit the treble twenties twice, when it was my turn, I hit the treble twenties three times and I cheered "180!" I shout and laughed, Bucky looked at his dart and laughed as well.

"Alright then Widow, you bring the fire, but I'm bringing the heat." He says then he fires at the board and gets the same as what he did before, I then step up and then aim and throw the darts, each dart hit the treble twenty. I then cheered again. After Bucky kept saying that he let me win after the match had finished, I just laughed a little chuckle and was sarcastic with him.

"Okay then soldier, how about a game of pool?" I ask cockily, he smiles and puts a hand to his heart.

"You've already defeated me in darts, I don't think I could take anymore embarrassment." He laughed, he then made me laugh, I've never laughed and had such a good time in ages, he's brightened my day so much.

"Don't worry Bucky, I'll let you win." I say as I wink at him, and smile, he smiles back and I swear I saw a little blush creep up on his face. He goes first again and he pockets a spotted ball. "You're spots that Buck." I say and then he looks back at me and replies.

"And you're stripes, like a tiger, fierce." After the game of pool had finished, I beat him, again, he was really bad at pool, he pocketed the white ball so much. "Guess you really are a tiger." He says and something just clicked inside of me, I grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss and then I felt his hands go around my waist and hold me tighter. Once we pull back, I then realised Steve isn't here. I checked Bucky's phone to see where he was and he had received a text from him which said 'I see you two having a good time, I don't want to intrude ;) have a good time', I smiled and his text, I gave Bucky his phone and he messaged Steve back 'You know she beat me at darts and then she beat me at pool. And then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room, and it was amazing, I think I like her'.

Bucky put his phone down and then looked at me, "You've already heard my pick up line that got me a nice girl, but she wasn't the one, so here's a pick up line that better for a very different girl. Natasha, I saw you on a bridge, I waited so I could kill you, but you outsmarted me, well the Winter Soldier, I remember I felt impressed, you used your initiative, it was the most impressive thing I'd seen an agent do. You could have taken me out and you're an Avenger with no powers, you have the most lethal force and I would to get to know that lethal force more. Now I'm on a bridge that's broken, waiting for you, again, but this time to jump with me across to the other side, where there is no damage, where they've already started to build it back up again. I want you to be apart of that. Will you?" I didn't know how to reply to that, so I just kissed him and smiled at him, of course I would.

"Of course I will be in your future. I've never known anyone like you." He smiles and kisses me again, grabbing me and picking me up slightly, our lips still in contact. I really like him. I've never been happier.

 _The End_

 _Two chapters in a night, I'm thrilled. Any pairings you want me to do, just leave a review/comment, feedback is always appreciated. Also the song quote was from Ed Sheeran's 'Galway Girl'._


	10. You'll Get to Knock Me Off My Feet

Wanda's POV

I'm sitting by Vision's bedside, Thanos took his mind stone, luckily Shuri figured a way to save him, she replaced the power of the stone with some other power, I can't remember what she said. But one thing I do remember her saying is that his mind might be wiped, not completely, but at least a years worth of memories. Hearing this, I cried, Vision and I's best memories are within that year, we ran away together and have been happy, but Thanos destroyed that within a day.

I want Vision to see me first, see if he remembers anything about our year together, pretty much the happiest year I've ever had. He's been recovering for the past 2 days and he hasn't awoken yet, I'm here pretty much 24/7, even when it's night, I sleep in the chair and hold his hand.

These two days, have been the longest for me in a long time, I miss Vision, he normally talk his ear off and he'd listen, but I don't get to now, I know that sounds selfish, but I love him, in a way that I've never loved anyone, I just don't want to lose him.

As I begin to read to him, like I do everyday, currently I'm reading his favourite book, To Kill a Mocking bird, I begin the next line in the book.

"You never understand a person until you consider things from their point of view..." I stop as I'm not the only one reading along, I look down at Vision who carried that quote on.

"Until you climb into his skin and walk around it." I finished and I looked at him and he looked back at me, I smiled the biggest smile I had in the past week. "That's my favourite book, you know it instantly won a Pulitzer Prize." He says smiling at me. "What happened, Wanda?" He asks, I feel my heart break a little, he doesn't remember telling me about his favourite books.

"Before I answer that, what was the last thing you remember?" I ask him as I choke back the tears, I want him to remember all the days we spent together. Vision looks up at me confused, he can see the distress in my face.

"The last thing I remember is when Tony and Steve had that fight at the airport and you got injured and locked away, how did you get out?" He asks with a puzzled face. With him not remembering, I begin to cry fully, my Vision, my life, can't remember our life together. "Wanda, what's wrong?" He asks as his places his hand on my face and wipes away the tears, that are still falling, with his thumb. I've missed his touch.

"You don't remember us? Me, you, traveling the world?" I ask, not wanting to know the answer, I see he then looks distressed and he looks upset himself.

"I missed out on that? I... I thought I couldn't love?" He asks, I know he wants to know the answer to that. "Wanda, can you show me? Connect our minds together?" He asks, I'm not meant to do that, I promised I wouldn't do that. But he's worth it. I do everything he asks, he's my everything. I place my palm on his head, where the synthetic stone is placed and I concentrate and all the great and my favourite memories of him, his smiles, his laughs and his generosity.

When I showed him everything, he looked at me with a look I knew too well. "There is one silver lining of forgetting everything." He says to me whilst intensely looking at me and smiling his smile that I'd missed so much.

"What?" I ask because I can't think of one good thing about losing your memories, especially the best in his life.

"You'll get to knock me off my feet all over again." He says and I hug him tightly, I never want to let him go again, I want to just snuggle into him and stay there for eternity. "Can we start everything again?" He asks, I don't think I could ever say no to him.

"I'd do anything for us to re-connect and love each other again." I say as I lean into kiss him, he kisses me and then for some reason, his body tenses up, I pull back to see if there is anything wrong.

"Wanda, could you do me a favour?" He asks and I smile and nod, not knowing what he could say. "Will you connect our minds? I've just had a thought, if our minds are connected then if anything like this happens again then I won't forget, we'd be tethered together, forever." He says, and with an instant thought, I merge our minds, he can now know my every thought, I can know his, he can see my every thought I'd ever had. Then I noticed a sad look on his face. "I really did miss out on a lot." He says sympathetically.

I place both of my hands on his the sides of his face and turn him to face me. "I don't care anymore Vis, I still have you, I love you, no matter if you have lost your memory, I love you." I say as I kiss again, he kisses back and it was more intense than the first one. I'm never letting him go, never again.

 _The End_

 _The quote that was used in this chapter was from 'iZombie' when Liv and Major are talking and there was also a quote from 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Reviews/comments and feedback are much appriciated. You can give me a quote that I can turn into a chapter, from a song/movie/TV show anything._


	11. It's Not Going to be Easy

This story is set in the early 2000's and Clint is about 20-23

Clint's POV

"Hey Clint!" I here my mother call as I begin to get in the car, I was moving out, a secret Agent Facility has sought me out, something like Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, it founded after World War Two by a woman named Peggy Carter. I was going to move there for a few months whilst they trained me up, they found me because of my amazing archery skills, they said they could train me up against the most lethal people, I'm a bit of a daredevil so I thought why not?

I turned around to see where my mother was, she was walking out of the doorway and she came over to me in her slippers and her dressing gown, she placed both of her hands on my face and smiled at me. "Good luck baby, I can't believe you need to be trained to become a police officer, I mean, I understand the training part, but for 6 months? Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I smiled back at my mother's worried face, I placed both of my hands on top of her cold ones.

"Of course I will be fine. I love you, mum." I say and I hug her tightly, I'm not going to see her for six months, I just hope I don't change too much. When she pulls away from the hug, she has a tear in her eye and she kisses my cheek.

"I love you too, Clint." With that I give her a kiss on the forehead and then I get in my car. My packed bags already in there and I fastened my seat belt, turned my engine on and waved bye at my mum, I saw her wipe away tears and wave back, then I drove off.

About 50 minutes into my journey, I get stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic. It hadn't moved in 10 minutes, I then get a book out that was in the passenger's side and begin to read.

About ten minutes through the book, I hear a woman's voice say, "sieze the moments of happiness, love and be loved! That is the only reality in the world, all else is folly. It it the only thing we are interested in here." When I look to my left, there was this beautiful woman who worded the book I was reading, so perfectly.

"You a fan of Leo Tolstoy?" I ask as she then looked over at me smiled at me.

"Of course, that book was what got me into English Literature, I majored in at college, we had to do an assignment on it, I got an A, if it had been any other work, I would have gotten a C, no word of lie." She says smiling at me, I don't think I'd have ever seen a more beautiful woman.

"War and Peace is the only book I read from that era, it is my favourite book, I'd say ever." She smiled back at me and I'm pretty sure that she made my heart skip a beat. "What's your name?" I ask her as I was edging towards the window a little bit more, wanting to know more about this mystery woman.

"My name is Laura, what's yours?" She asks with that angelic voice that she has. I try to cool myself down, I'm getting a little too happy talking to her.

"The name's Clint, Clint Barton, but people call me Hawkeye." I say smiling widely at her, Hawkeye seems to catch her attention, she raises an eyebrow.

"Hawkeye? Why is that?" Now she seems to be the one that's intrigued, I guess it was just my luck to bump into her.

"I am very good at archery." I say with a slight laugh, she laughs slightly too, but it was inaudible.

"I need a person on my farm with a good eye." She says, she has a farm? That is so cool! But what's she doing out in the city if she owns a farm, is it a farm in the city?

"A farm? The what brings you to the city?" I ask, I just want to know everything about her, she seems like the most interesting person I know, she majored in English Literature but only because of one book and she owns a farm.

"Well, I was looking for a place a little different to my farm, but I don't think anything is good enough out here." She says, looking around at the different skyscrapers and the traffic that we're still in.

"I agree with you totally there, Laura. I'd much prefer a farm myself." I say looking out at the city myself, I'm not much for the skyscrapers and noisy traffic.

"Then what brings you out to the city then Mr Barton?" She asks with a playful smile that warms my heart to a point where it could melt, I thinking I'm falling in love with a person I just met.

"I'm here because of a job, they recruited me and I need to do training." I say, trying not to give too much information about what I'm doing. After that me and Laura talked about almost everything when the cars began to move, I tried to stay with her as the cars were picking up speed. "How do I keep in contact?" I shout to her as I kept looking at her and keeping my eyes on the road.

"I live at the Cardellini Farm, it's the only farm for an hour, should be able to find me." She says as she drives and I then couldn't keep up with her. And then just like that, I was alone again. I have to find her.

 **The next day...**

I wake up in a different environment, the agents knocking on my door telling me it's time for training, it was 5am, I was used to sleeping in until the afternoon. I pretty much train all day and then get from 5pm and onward off. As soon as 5pm hit, I raced to my room and got ready, I got Yellow Pages and then searched for her house in the book, I then got it and wrote it down, I got out a map and planned the destination.

It was an hour drive to her house and by the time I got there it was 6:30, I pulled the flowers out of the car and knocked onto her font door, taking in the beautiful sight around me, it was such a beautiful scenery. I then heard footsteps come towards the door and then Laura opened the door, as soon as she saw me, her face lit up.

"You came!" She squealed with joy, she threw her arms around me and I hugged her back. It was a hug that lasted about 10 seconds, but in that ten seconds, I breathed her scent in, she smelled like strawberries. Her brown hair felt soft against my face and I took all of her in, for some reason I didn't let go, but I managed to.

"Did you not think I would come?" I asked with a cheeky smile, she then blushed a little playfully slapped my arm.

"Of course I did, I just thought you would be a bit later, you know, that 3 day rule or whatever the guys call it." She said in annoyance, I'm guessing she's fell for some of those guys, but I'm not one of those guys.

"I'm not one of those guys, I am my own man, you are your own woman. And if you would let me, Laura, I would much appreciate it, if you would join me on a date." I say, I don't think I've ever seen a smile that big before, she then kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, I followed. Inside was clean, but empty, only her lived here, I didn't ask because I didn't want her to pry.

"Let me grab my purse and I'll be down in a minute." I hear her shout as her heard her light footsteps run up the stairs, I looked around her house for a bit, but I didn't touch, I didn't want to break anything. I then hear Laura run back down the stairs, once she was down the stairs, I hadn't noticed how beautiful she actually was, she was perfect.

"You look, beautiful." I say in hesitation because it was the biggest truth I had ever said. Once I said it, I saw her go shy and hide behind her hair. I then walk over to her and put her hair behind her ears. "There, that's better." I said and then took her hand into mine, her hand was so small and delicate, if I squeeze it, it feels like it could break. I take her hand carefully and walk her outside.

Once we get to where I was going, I opened the door for her and we were at the fair. I wanted to take her somewhere where we could have fun. "The fair?" I hear her ask and then I smiled brightly.

"Yepp." I say as a simple answer, we walk for a bit then we get to the bumper cars, I pretty much make her go on them, once she was on, it was probably harder to get her off the ride. Once the ride set out I kept bumping into her, but about 30 seconds into it I felt her slam into me, the tables had turned, but once she slammed into me, she made a belly laugh and it was the best sound I had ever heard. After that, I tried to get her back, I succeeded and she let out another laugh whilst letting out mini screams if a total stranger rammed into her. But overall, she was happy and I was happy.

After this I then took her to a game where you have to shoot things to win a teddy, it happened to be an archery game. I didn't even notice it, she was the one who brought me to it. "Clint, now is the time to show of your Hawkeye skills." She said, she remembered my nickname, I couldn't help but fall in love with this beautiful woman next to me. I picked up the bow, I aimed and fired, I missed. I then heard her laugh. "That was great, _Hawkeye._ " I heard her say sarcastically. I then raised my eyebrow up and went very far back, she had a confused look on her.

"I see better from a distance." I say whilst I raised the bow and fired, I knew as soon as I fired it that it would hit right in the center, and it did. The look on Laura's face was priceless, I don't think she believed me when I said I was good at archery. "I told you, Laura." I said laughing. I then picked the teddy that she wanted, it was a bright pink teddy and I had to carry it around. But I didn't care, because I knew it was for her.

The next thing we went on was a Ferris wheel. I coaxed her to go on it, even though she was afraid of heights, but I said she would be safe if she was with me. Once we reached the top of the wheel, the Ferris wheel broke down temporarily, Laura then became scared, I new look on her. So we started talking again, to take her mind off of it, then a question that she asked, surprised me.

"You know when you said you have to go training? How long is it for?" She asked and she looked up at me with eyes that were chocolate brown, she looked perfect.

"It's for 6 months, but most nights I''ll try and see you, I do less hours on Saturdays and I don't do any of Sunday. We can make this work." I said and she looked a little sad. "It's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard. And we're going to have to work on this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me." When she heard me say that, she looked back up at me and kissed me, her lips were amazing, they tasted of cherry. About 5 seconds into the kiss, the wheel started back up again and we landed on the ground, she couldn't wait to get off of it.

 **Six months later...**

I had finished packing everything up, my clothes and everything, I was ready to go back home to my mum, to sell her that I was moving out for good, I was moving in with Laura in her farm. I hadn't spoken to my mum in 6 months and I was eager to see her, I had so much to tell her. On the way back home, I picked up Laura and I was taking her to meet my mum, I was excited for my two favourite girls to meet.

Once I got back home, I knocked on my mother's house and she answered, she looked exactly the same as she did 6 months ago. I hugged her tightly and I could hear her laugh. "I missed you, mum." I said to her still holding me tightly. When we finally pulled apart she saw Laura standing next to me. "Laura, this is my mum Julie, mum this is my girlfriend, Laura." I say, they introduced each other and gave each other a hug.

"It's about time you got a girlfriend, Clint. I've always wanted to meet someone that you like." She says with joy on her face. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. I have my mum and my amazing girlfriend.

 _The End_

 _The quote used in this story was from 'The Notebook', I thought I'd go back in time and do my take on how Laura and Clint met. Reviews/comments and feedback is appreciated, you can give requests for the next quote I should do._


	12. You Look Happier

Steve's POV

Since the war against Thanos, I have been in cryofreeze, I had severe injuries and until they knew how to save me, I have been frozen, for 2 years. Now that I'm free, I don't know what to do, just before I went into freeze, I had a brief relationship with Wanda, it was about 4 months, but I was so happy, but I let her go when I went into freeze. I feel like I would have made her wait if I hadn't of done it, I wanted her to meet someone else, but to me it's been 2 seconds, still a fresh wound.

After Natasha coaxed me to go out into town with her, we walked around for some time and we chatted about everything I missed out on.

"You're wondering how Wanda is, aren't you?" She asks looking up at me, I let out a sigh, Nat was the only one who knew me the best, except Bucky.

"Yeah, is she doing okay?" I ask, not wanting her to yes or no, I should have been there to make her happy.

"I know what you're question is, it's not is she okay, it's is she okay without you." I look down at Nat, and we stopped in the middle of the street, I shake my head not knowing how Natasha does it. "Steve, she is doing okay both ways. She's happy." I look at Natasha and then we just carry on walking in silence, before I then break it.

"I'm glad she's happy." I say, it's not what I mean, but I'm sure Nat knows what I mean.

"But you're not happy yourself, Steve. You have got to let her go." Nat says in the most sincere voice, it's like she's not telling me something, she's holding back on accidentally spilling a secret.

"Nat, are you not telling me something?" I pry, I want to know what she knows, "is Wanda not okay?" I then ask quite loudly.

"Like I said, Wanda is fine Steve. The thing is, I don't want to be the one that tells you about it." She sort of shouts, I pushed her, Natasha doesn't like being pushed.

"Tell me about what?" Natasha just doesn't respond, we carry on walking, just as I thought everything had died down about Wanda, I see her. She's in a coffee shop, alone, she looks lost in thought, staring at her coffee whilst using a stir stick. "Wanda." I breathe out, not audible to human ears.

But just as I see her, a slim figure comes from behind a wall puts a hand on her shoulder, he was tall, about 6"2. He had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that I had seen somewhere else, I just couldn't place. But as Wanda looks up at him she smiles brightly and kisses him. A little bit of me died there and then. Once they broke away, the guy sat next to her and they talked. When they talked she placed her elbow and the table and place her hand on her face, she was thoroughly interested in what he was saying, he made her laugh like I'd never seen her before. I then look away, she looks way happier with this guy, I don't even know who he is.

"It's Vision." I hear Natasha say, I turn to her with tears in my eyes. But I blink them away, I can't let her see me cry.

"How is that even possible? How is their relationship even possible?" I ask quite angrily, not wanting it to be possible, "an android and a human" I then add, I knew I angered Nat when she punched me in the arm pretty hard.

"An android and a human? Steve, look at Wanda's hands." Natasha says, when I do what she says, I notice something sparkle on her left hand, she was engaged to him. She got over me alright. "Wanda didn't even want to say yes in case you do wake up and it was all too much for you. But then she realised that Vision was her future, she loves him, just let her be happy. Walk away Steve." Natasha says and then quickly adds "you do realise that he has body parts of human, so that's how that works." It was then when I didn't listen to Natasha at all, I walked into that coffee shop, I wanted to see her, I wanted to say goodbye.

Once I got in there, Wanda and Vision both looked at me, Wanda's eyes full of sorrow, she had love in her eyes, but only when she looked at Vision.

"Steve." She breathes, she gets up and hugs me, tightly. "When did you get out of the cryofreeze?" She asks and Vision extends his hand for me to shake, it's hard at first but I manage it, I want her to be happy, I keep telling myself.

"I came out yesterday. I'm going to leave, Wanda. Retire. But I just wanted to let you know that you look happier, you do. Natasha's told me one day I'll feel it too. I'm so happy for you both, the wedding will be great." I say making my way out of the door, but I feel the oh too familiar hands on my arm stopping.

"Stay. I want you to stay. At least come to our wedding, we have so much to catch up on. I still want you as my friend Steve." And like that, I was wound back up into her life.

"Of course." I say with a smile, "but right now Natasha's outside, I've got to get going." I say and give her one last hug before I have to leave her forever. Once the hug breaks away, I look at her and give her a smile before I turn around to leave, Natasha wasn't happy that I went in there.

"Now how do you feel?" She asks so smugly, knowing the answer, she did warn me.

"I feel worse, knowing they are together and seeing that look in her face, not wanting me, wanting him instead. It's like jealousy has consumed me." I say shaking my head and looking down in shame, "I should have just listened to you and moved along." And Natasha linked her arm in mine, it was nice to have a friend like Natasha here with me, she's wiser than me, she knows me better than I know myself, I just didn't want to leave Wanda so soon. But that's fate and it's fate that she's with him. She's happier with him and I'm happier with her.

 _The End_

 _The quote used in this chapter was from Ed Sheeran's 'Happier', reviews/comments and feedback are appreciated, leave requests in the comments section._


	13. What do you think fairytales are?

Wanda's POV

Ever since I have been indulged into the new world, the only people I know are the Avengers and I'm only close to a few of them, one being Vision and the other being Steve. Clint is also one of my closest friends but he says he's retired now, so he can spend more time with his kids and his wife. I've got nobody now, Pietro and my parents are gone, they took most of my heart with them, it's hard to keep going without them. I would have happily gone when I was in that train when Sokovia blew up, but Vision helped me, he flew me away from the blast and let me live, I will forever owe him.

Since I lived in a third world country, I am trying to get to know what customs America is used to, I'm currently watching the classic Disney movies and after I'm going to read their book forms. I'm currently at the end of Cinderella, she's just found her prince and it's making me think, will I ever have a prince? Will I ever have a happy ending?

Just these few thoughts alone make me begin to cry, how could an animation about love make me cry? Steve passes the doorway and sees me upset, he then comes over to me and sits next to me. He then puts an arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and just sob on him.  
We sit in silence for about 3 minutes before I stop crying, then Steve finally speaks, his voice calming and gentle.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" He asks and I pull my head off of his shoulder and begin to compose myself.

"These stories, they make me think will I ever be happy, they all have a happy ending. I don't have a prince, I don't even have a brother that I could keep." I say and Steve gets annoyed with me, he then wipes away the stray tears that were still falling from my eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again, you hear me? Wanda, you're only young, you will find your prince, who knows, you might have already found him," Steve says smiling and it made me chuckle a little bit. "Pietro wasn't your fault, he sacrificed himself to save Clint and that little boy, and I'm pretty sure that he'd do it all over again if he could." The sad thing is, Steve is probably right, Pietro, no matter how arrogant he was, would always put other people before him.

"Thanks Steve, I just don't know what to do without him, he's my brother, twin brother, we shared everything together. I just think at times that I don't deserve a happy ending." I say and Steve just smiles at me, a reassuring smile making me smile myself. "I'm just losing hope." I say and he nudges my arm in a playful manor.

"And what exactly do you think fairy tales are? They are a reminder that our lives will get better if we just hold on to hope. Your happy ending may not be what you expect, but that is what will make it so special." Why does Steve always have a way with words, he makes me so happy when he says things like this, he always brings my spirits up.

"That couldn't be more true, Steve. You know, you make me smile when I'm down." I say as Steve then hugs, his strong arms make me feel safe.  
"You know who else I've seen who makes you smile a lot?" He teases, I know who he's on about. But I don't say anything, I just smile and tried not to blush, but it came through because Steve noticed. "Vision. Vision makes you smile, so what is it between you two, maybe he is your fairytale?" He asks with smile that's bright, he isn't wrong, I do like Vision, a lot, he makes me very feel something I've never felt.

"Maybe, but I don't know, he is synthetic and would it work between us?" I ask, hoping that Steve knew all the answers to my problems, but there are some problems that nobody knows the answer to.

"I don't the answer to that, Wanda. You have to take a leap of faith." He says, I then smiled brightly and made an Indiana Jones reference.

"Just like the Lion's Head." I say and because Steve is also from another time and didn't know modern movies, I can relate to him sometimes.

"I understood that reference." He says and we both just laugh and just like that, I forget all about the fairytales, it just makes me smile that I have friends, proper friends that I can talk to, to cry on and they give me good advice back, they make me happy. They're all my fairytale.

 _The End_

 _The quote used in this chapter is from 'Once Upon a Time' the TV show. Reviews/comments and feedback is much appreciated. Next chapter maybe tomorrow, or later on in the week._


	14. The Rest of Your Life

Sam's POV

Since the escape of the Raft, I've only kept in touch in Steve, but to make it harder for them to track us, we all moved across the globe, only our team know where they are. Steve is still in Wakanda, he's hiding out there, T'Challa is making sure that he and Bucky will go undetected there. Wanda is somewhere in Europe, last we all heard she was with Vision, and Tony was pissed, he had to deal with the leave of half of the team and then his greatest creation. Scott and Clint are close to their families but they can't say where, in case someone finds out.

Me? I'm pretty much alone, under a new identity, my name is now Paul Casper, I now live in London, I am trying to get a job at a rehabilitation centre for men who have been in the war and lost somebody, like my job back in America.

I'm on my way there at the moment, I take a bus to there, it's not like I can fly anymore. Once I get there, I go inside the building, it looks old with the bricks, but like a posh old, not like the bricks that meant to be orange but are black and crumbly kind of old. Once I'm inside, the whole place spells out England, it had red carpeting and the pictures had gold frames around them.

I go to the receptionist and ask her for directions to get to the room I need, she asks me my name and makes a phone call to say that I am here. I thank her and make my way to what she said, straight ahead, turn left, go all the way to the end and then turn right, then there would be double wooden doors at the end of the corridor. I follow her instructions and make it to there, I knock on the door and I hear a man shout "come in". I open the surprisingly heavy door and then shut it behind me.

"Hello sir, my name is Paul Casper." I say as I hold out my hand to for him to shake, he does, he's a man that's easily in his 50's, he has white hair and mustache that is also white. He's wearing a blue suit with a red tie.

"Welcome Mr Casper. I am your interviewer and if this goes well, your new boss, Albert Finch." He says in a deep voice, kind of intimidating. "So tell me about yourself, Mr Casper." I then start telling him things about Paul's life, not my own, I can't tell him about my Avenging or that I am personal mates with the biggest fugitive in America.

"Well, when I was younger, my dad was in the army, he was a pilot and he was doing a job, just like any other day, but this time it was different, his partner, his best friend got shot out of the sky. Ever since then he has stopped his piloting, he couldn't do it without his friend. Then my dad became more distant towards me and my mom, so I talked to him and ever since then, I've noticed that I can talk to people, in a way that barely no-one can. I have spoken to more soldiers than just my dad, I have made a difference to their life and I am proud of that." After that he then asked me all sorts of questions, that I answered, mostly honestly.

Overall, I think the interview went, he said he would tell me if I got the job in 1-7 working days, I really want this job, I have to help people, it is in my blood.

 **3 Days Later**

I was running on a treadmill in the gym listening to Earth Wind and Fire, when all of a sudden, my phone starts to ring, an unknown number. I then step off the treadmill and answer the phone.

"Hello?" On the other end was the person I was interviewed by, he sounded cheerful and happy. That then boosted my spirits by eleven.

"I am happy to say that you have got the job." I then smiled brightly and just like that, my life had changed, I finally got a job.

"Thank you so much Mr Finch." I say and we say goodbyes, I start Monday, I am so excited, I am going to do my best and not going to let Finch down.

 **Monday**

I was on my way to my first day at work, I was buzzing, I was going to meet people with similar problems that I had, I like to relate and give them advice.

When I got there, I entered the room, there were at least 50 chairs, this would be this biggest meet I have ever had. I get all my notes together and people start to come in. When I said that I was going to meet people with similar problems and I was going to try and help, I never expected that I was going to meet a beautiful woman.

I watched her walk in the room, she had brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes, she sat at the back. Once everyone was seated, I began to speak, I told them the story that I told Finch, once I did, people put their hands up and then they spoke of their stories. Everyone spoke, except for the pretty brunette at the back, I guess it must be hard for her to talk about.

Once they all spoke, I spoke of a quote from the Bible, that I held in my hand. "The righteous perish, and no one takes it to heart; the devout are taken away, and no one understands that the righteous are taken away to be spared from evil. That is a part of Isaiah 57:1. We'll have another session again tomorrow, you can all come, for you are all welcome." The last part of that sentence, I looked at the beauty in the back row, she keeps catching my eye. Everyone then began to stand up and they began to chat among each other, I then went to the back of the room where this woman was.

"I noticed you didn't speak up. Is everything okay?" I ask her in the most calming voice I can, she looks at me and smiles, her smile is wonderful, it took my breath away.

"I'm fine, it's just so recent that I don't want to talk about it just yet." She says looking down and tears began to fill up her eyes. "You know, the other person who had this job, hadn't done as good as job as you in one day. You were amazing." She says smiling up at me, as people past me they patted me on the back and said different version as what she said.

"Thank you, I'm Paul Casper." And she giggles a little, I then chuckle at her giggle, it was so soft and sweet.

"I know, I'm Claire." She says and sticks her hand out for me to shake, I shake her hand, it was so light and frail. I smile back at her and she smiles back at me.

One Month Later

Since that first meet with everyone, there has been many more people coming, there are over 100 people here now, and still my favourite is Claire. We've been hanging out a lot over the past month, I know I really like her, but the question is, does she really like me?

After most meets, I take her out to get coffee and we would talk, we would talk about anything and everything, she would laugh at my stupid jokes and remarks.

But this coffee session was different, she was tense and upset, she knew I noticed.

"Are you okay, Claire?" I ask as she then looks at me like she's about to burst into tears. I hug her and then she cries, I comfort her and she keeps crying, if only I knew what was wrong.

"It was my partner." She says softly when she's begun to stop crying. She sits up straight and proceeds to tell me the story of her partner. "She was my best friend and she was all I had for friends. Then one day we were flying high in the sky, jets noticed us, they shot her out of the sky, I was right there, I was right next to her, right by her side. It affects me so much because it was my fault, If I had seen them, I could have stopped, but I didn't."

And with that she was back to crying.

"It wasn't your fault. I know how it feels, you put all the blame on yourself, it isn't your fault, it never will be your fault. You couldn't have prevented what happened, nobody could have." I say and what she says next surprises me a lot.

"The Avengers could have." I stop in my tracks, I feel angry and sad at the same time. It makes me realise all the things that I have missed out on in my life.

"Not even the Avengers." I say softly and then she looks at me confused, her brown eyes still upset, but they are now confused.

"Of course they could have. They're the Avengers, they may cause more damage, but they should be better together." She says, how much she is right, and because I feel so connected to her, I tell her.

"They couldn't have prevented it. I know because I am one of them, was one of them. My real name is Sam Wilson, the Falcon." I watch her take all this in and then she looks at me like I'm a piece of gold. But then it changes instantly.

"I thought you were a fugitive. Wait, why would you even hang out with me? Make me think that you like me, and I actually really like you-" I interrupt her because she's got everything wrong.

"I am a fugitive, but that's because the government and Tony Stark are corrupt. Team cap is spread out all over the world, I'm here because it's just where I got placed. I'm glad I did because it led me to you, and I'm not just making you think that I like you, of course I like you and I want you in my life, you are my future." I say and I grab her hand, she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and then she gave me a hug. I return the hug. Once she pulls away slowly, our noses are touching and I lean in to kiss her, she kisses me back and I smile against the kiss, finally.

Once I pull away from the kiss, she smiles brightly at me. "I'm your future?" She asks me in a really girly voice, I just chuckle at her voice and then I grab her hands again and look her in her eyes.

"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. That's why I have been so... clingy to you." I say and she begins to laugh at me, what did I say wrong, was it too cheesy?

"You are the most romantic person I know. I'm glad I know you. I'm glad I'm with you." And with that I was kissing her again, I've never been happier in my life.

 _The End_

 _The quote used in this chapter was from 'When Harry Met Sally'. Review/comments and feedback are much appreciated, you can leave reviews of what quote you think I should do next._


	15. Lightning Strike

Thor's POV

Walking around the ship that has Asgard on is difficult, these people need a home and a leader, I guess I should be there leader. If I can't protect the planet, how can I protect it's people?

"It was nice to fight side-by-side and not each other for change. You know what you said in the elevator about me and you fighting side-to-side forever? Well, I would like that, but we will not do 'Get Help', that is a big no no." Loki joked next to me, I smiled and chuckled next to him, I hit him on his back, knowing it was hard for him.

"Ahh brother, we will always do get help." I chuckle and he just glares at me, knowing that I'm not lying, seeing fear in his eyes. "I'm only joking, brother. But in all seriousness, would you really want to fight side-by-side together?" I ask with a curious look, and Loki's face softened.

"Yes, I have always gone against you and it's never worked out so well." He joked again, I just laugh and he laughs too.

"You never could beat me could you?" Loki tries to defend himself, but it just doesn't work, then he excuses himself to get food. I carry on looking out through the front window, we're just traveling to anywhere, a place that would accept all of these people.

The view was just amazing, I've seen views like this all the time but, there's just something about it that makes it so appealing and attracting. There was a nebula on the left and there was a birthing star on the right. I wish I had someone to share this view with, someone I could hold and look out at the stars with and tell them all about them, saying which planets I had been to and which aliens I had defeated.

I sigh in sadness as I don't have anyone to share this with, it's quite upsetting really, I mean I'm handsome, I'm a god and I'm a leader, the only thing I'm missing is an eye.

"Great view." I hear a woman who was stood next to me said, as soon as I saw this woman, it was a feeling I don't think I've ever felt before. She had blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, reminded me of my own, but not now I have short hair. Once she looked at me properly, I swore I dead, she had piercing blue eyes that made the nebula look dull. It felt like I was struck with something, but I have no idea what, maybe her beauty.

"Yes it is." I say still smiling at this beautiful person right infront of me. "I am Thor son of Odin, now leader of Asgard." I say jokingly, hoping that she has a sense of humour. She smiles and giggles at me, bonus, her laugh was so infectious that it would make Angels sound bad.

"I am Tarene." Her voice was like an Angel singing, she holds her hand out for me to shake, I had no choice but to grab her hand and lightly kiss her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Tarene." I say never leaving my gaze from hers, I could see her cheeks were blushing a bright red and I smiled at how cute she looked.

"The pleasure all mine." She teased back, this woman is perfect. "Can I say how grateful I am that you tried to save us all, I know you tried your best and I'm happy for all of it." She says with a joy in her eyes, something I have not seen in a long while, something I needed to see, to make me feel joyous too.

"Thank you, Tarene, it means a lot for you to say that, I did try my hardest. Also, can I know more about you?" I ask, hoping deep inside she will say yes.

"Of course you can. Only if I can know more about you." She says not as a question but as a demand, I half smiled at her, being charming, like always.

"Everybody already knows who I am." I say cheekily and she looks at me with a serious face, oops too many jokes Thor, be serious. I fold my arms and just chuckle. "That was a joke. I'm sorry, yes of course you can know more about me." I say looking down at her, she looks so fragile, like she could break with a single touch.

"So, what do want to know about me, King Thor." She jokes back at me, I just chuckle and guide her away from the front to somewhere we can sit and just talk. "Ooh, where are we going." She says excitedly, I just chuckle at how lightly she talks.

Once we get there, I pull the seat out so she can sit down and then she sits and I tuck her under. I then pull out a seat opposite her and sit down, she looks amazing.

"So Tarene, tell me everything about you, don't leave anything out." I say as I put my arms on the table and lean forward. She blushes slightly and then puts a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing her face in full. She is beauty and she is grace.

"Well, when I was younger I used to want to be a Valkyrie, but that didn't work out, because I had an accident which caused my leg to break in 3 different places and took a lifetime to heal. When I finally found my way back on my feet, my father passed away in a battle, so I that then brought me back down. I loved my father, he was everything to me, I love my mom, but I had a special connection with my dad. After I finished mourning him, you were banished, making Asgard a threat to other places, I mean, you were pretty arrogant. I actually felt sorry for Loki, he was adopted and never knew. So after that had died down, you bring your human girlfriend to Asgard and then brought Malekith here, that resulted in my home being torn away and my mother being put into care because of the extent of her injuries." I could see her eyes drift away from mine when she said that last part.

"I'm sorry about your mother and father also, she's my ex-girlfriend. It was a mutual dumping." I say and she then smiles and giggles, I could get use to that giggle. I tuck my chair in even more. "Carry your story on." I say, I press her to tell me more of her story.

"Then when that happened, my mother could then finally walk and do activities, then Hela came-" Tarene then began to tear up. "-my brother was a soldier, he was killed by Hela too." Wow, I really did screw up people's lives a lot.

"I'm sorry that I caused a lot of drama in your life, if only I could have been what my father had wanted to be, I should have let go of my arogance. You have no idea how much I am sorry, Tarene." I say as I grab her hands and hold them in mine, they were cold, so I held them a little longer to warm them up.

"There were threats, it's not your fault." She says as that piece of hair falls in front of her face and I put it back behind her ear. She muttered a small but audible thanks.

"I know a Valkyrie." I say as I thought about what she said and she looked at me confused. Her blue eyes looking back at mine, she looked so perfect in that moment.

"I thought they were all gone? Hela, slaughtered them all." I then smile and probably embarrassed the poor girl with what a did next.

"VALKYRIE!" I shout behind me, I then laughed as she actually turned up next to me. "Hey there, my new wonderful friend has wanted to be a Valkyrie and wanted you to tell her what it was like, first hand experience." I say smiling knowing that I got an actual Valkyrie to talk to a girl I like.

"Well it was pretty good until Hela slaughtered us all." My face grimaced at Valkyrie and then I turned back to Tarene who was smirking and was about to burst into laughter.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. Just tell her please." I say sternly, I wanted to do a nice thing and Valkyrie ruins it, typical. Let's just hope she doesn't ruin it this time.

"Okay then." She pulls out the seat next to me and looks at Tarene. "It was amazing, I'm not going to lie, we all just flew into a battle and it was the way the wind felt in your hair and just everything in general. I remember in one battle where we were against a creature and it felt like we were all going to die that day, but that didn't happen. The battle was beautiful, it was like it was orchestrated, we all flew in sequence and out wings were synchronised, it was like all the other Gods were looking down on us to make sure we made it. But we managed to get the creature, kill it, we didn't normally kill but that one time, it wasn't giving up and it was threatening to kill the entire planet. But the way we handled it, it was beautiful, I mean not the death part, but the fighting sequence, it was truly magnificent." I and Tarene could see the look of marvel on her fave and she looked so content with that memory, I understand, I have been in many beautiful battles before, like the one in New York and Stark nearly died.

"That was beautiful, Valkyrie." Tarene said and I looked over at her and she had tears coming out of her eyes, crying? Wow, she really does understand the Valkyrie stories.

"Yes. That was a truly remarkable story." I say as I give her a smile and Valkyrie just smacks my arm playfully and we both just chuckle. I then look back at Tarene and she's confused by our lingo but she shakes it away.

"You said you'd tell me about you, what makes you Thor?" She asks as she puts her head in her hands and watches me with intrigue. I then begin to tell her my story and what has happened to me to make me who I am today, I threw in a few jokes which she laughed at, which mean she got them.

 **3 Months Later**

I was walking across the planet of Xandar hand-in-hand with my girlfriend Tarene, we had been dating for the past 2 months, the other month we were just friends and were getting to know each other. I fell in love with her, there was no way to stop it, I fell hard and fast, I pretty much do everything for her, I'm what Stark would call whipped, whatever that means haha.

Currently, I and Tarene are on a date and walking through the fountains in the gardens and it looks amazing, she looks amazing. Before her, I was fighting battles around the cosmos, now? I've dedicated my entire time to make her happy, she is my number one priority, I finally know what the feeling was when I first met her.

"Tarene, can I say something." I say looking down at her, she knows all I say now is cheesy lines and hilarious jokes. She looks up at me, smiles brightly and nods. "Before I knew you, I used to be so tough, and I never really gave enough, but then you caught my eye and you gave me the feeling of a lightning strike. Trust me I know what they feel like and I just want to say, every time I do see you, I get that feeling all over again. You are beauty and you are grace." I say as I lean down to kiss her, every time is like a new time, she has made me a new man, but I love her.

 _The End_

 _The quote used in this is from The Vamps' song 'Somebody to You'. Review/comments and feedback is appreciated and you can leave a quote for me to do from a song movie or TV show, I don't mind_


End file.
